Last words of the Melee
by The-Jaron
Summary: Just 25 drabbles to express the characters veiws before the advent of Brawl.
1. Kirby

_This is the start of my short series telling the thoughts of the melee generation before Brawl changes their world  
First up **Kirby**_

* * *

Hi!!

This is Kirby, from my personal diary.

Well diary, I really mean a one post thing to remind my self in the future.

Because today is the day I say goodbye and bon voyage to the pleasant land of Melee.

Today is a day when I welcome Brawl with open arms. They may not be much, but it's not what I'm known for.

What I really can't wait for is the prospect of eating more people.

Consuming their essence and hitting them back with what they fear the most.

A smaller, bubblegum pink version of themselves.

Falcon got scared when I punched him with his own "FALCON PUNCH!"

Link got worried when he though I stole his hat.

And when I hit Samus back with her own charge-beam

The most satisfying sound of frazzled systems and shocked bounty hunter was heard as she left us.

More of that for me.

But this time I'll bring my A-game and truly show them why they deserve to fear me

This is Kirby!

Bye for now!!

* * *

_If anyone wants to put any requests in, just put it in a reveiw _

_R&R please, it helps keep my moral up_


	2. Zelda

_This one as the chapter title says, this about Zelda. _

_And Sheik, but you knew that right?_

* * *

Dear diary,

This may be the beginning and the end for us.  
As you may know, which you probably do, the wonders of the melee are drawing to a close.  
Those that witnessed the magic and those that experienced the passion will remember this for all time. I surely will. I know for a fact that my impression has left quite a few chauvinistic fools dazed and confused.

My poor sweet hero of time was dispatched very quickly indeed.  
In fact, I think the melee just proved that I was the superior out of the Triforce.  
Wisdom rules in the end.

_Ah, but if I remember I played a very vital role. _

True, but Sheik you intimidated and looked like a fighter. I shocked them as a fighting princess. How many times will Ganondorf think twice about taking back the Triforce?  
Now will the "Hero of Time" give me some credit for saving the world? 

_You have to remember, it was your strategically placed sacrifice that allowed Link to beat Ganondorf in the first place. Your distraction in the Temple of Time attracted Ganondorf and gave Link a fighting chance. _

I don't have the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing. My painstaking wait of seven years- 

_Our wait _

Yes, our wait. Our wait allowed Ganondorf to capture the land, enslave my people and cast dark clouds over every hallowed place. 

_But our work in the melees has brought you some sense of justice? _

Of course. Nothing says payback like bombing the man who took your childhood away. 

_The childhood you regained you mean.  
_

What happened to our teamwork and cooperation? We work together and we always have.

_Yes, we have always worked together. But how much do you know of us? You constantly talk of how we have been together for a long time. But how long? Since you gained the Triforce of Wisdom? Zelda, do you know how close we actually are? _

Well, we are pretty close. I know a lot about you. We grew up together. We fight together.  
_Zelda, it is time for you to accept the truth of the matter. I am as much a part of you as the Triforce is. Haven't you ever wondered why I also house the Triforce? Why I can access its power?_

I-I never thought about it before. We share the Triforce.

_Like we have shared everything else you mean? The way we share the same diary, the same pen and the same hand that writes? Zelda we have the Triforce of Wisdom, we should both see through this façade that blocks your view. _

Sheik. We shall get over this. I am not you. You are not me. We are different. 

_Princess, we aren't fighting, we are writing on one piece of paper. We are different, yet we are the same. _

What are you suggesting? 

_That with this knowledge, the upcoming Brawl shall become epic. With us working as a proper team, instead of as separate entities, we will become formidable. _

We shall reign supreme indeed. 

_Her majesty has a plan? _

Her majesty has a plan. 

_Goodbye Diary

* * *

_

_Okay, R&R_

And I am always willing to hear comments and suggestions 


	3. Pichu

_Pichu  
This one has lost it's way a bit_

_I hope its not too childish for you EWOODJ_

* * *

What's the point in life?

If we just end up dying in the end, what's the point in etching out an existence?

Am I the only one who see's all of this?  
The only one to truly see the clarity of the world?  
How clear it has all become.

People all grow up to die.

In that aspect, emotion is a pointless thing. It is just something to cloud our vision of the world.

Do we need these rose-tinted glasses?

These falsified views that society imposes onto us, do we need them, or are we just fooling ourselves by accepting the tainted laws of an individual?

Do I want to grow up, just to be like Pikachu and Jigglypuff?  
Do I?

I'm not so sure.

To grow up, I am supposed to attain happiness. To be happy I need to be content. To be content, I need to be satisfied with the world.

And I am not satisfied with the world.

I am constantly questioning it, pondering the use of emotion.  
Pondering the point of life.

I wonder quite a lot what a life led on my own will be like.

Would I still create a view of the world as bleak as I have done with myself?  
Or would I start to craft a primitive version of the laws and social regulation that has trapped society today?

All of this dredges up past memories of that time in my life when I decided to try and feign emotion. Try to mimic the feelings and attitudes expressed by those around me.

Why I did it?  
Perhaps it was a vain attempt to gain sentimentality, by being around those who are sentimental.  
Maybe I wanted, in my heart of hearts, to gain these emotions that rule my brethren by mimicking them for long enough.

Or the logical answer. I was just in denial about my own mentality. I am not a sentimental being.

My race looks down on those who cannot gain happiness, such as myself.  
I cannot evolve.  
I cannot reproduce  
I am physically weaker  
And I am deemed lower in every standard.

I do not see this.

Surely, me gaining higher understanding triumphs over any basic requirements for acceptance.

Maybe if the others listened to what I said, instead of driving me to the point of no return I have reached.

All they had to do was open their ears to my musings

Goodbye

I wonder what they will remember me for

* * *

_As before R&R_

And any views are greatly appreciated 


	4. Luigi

_Luigi_

I was late in updating, so I give you all two to deal with

* * *

You know what, I've had enough.  
Why am I constantly in Mario's shadow?  
I'm cool, suave and a sharp dresser.  
Green is in and red is out.  
Hell, I'm better than Mario in everyway.  
Sure he gets the family name, but I have a last name I can tell people in public.

It sure was funny when he first met Daisy

Daisy: Thank you for saving me, uhh, what's your name?

Mario: I am Super Mario

Daisy: So, does Super Mario have a last name? Or is your first name Super?

Mario: No, no. I- my first name is Mario

Daisy: Well I am Princess Daisy, of Sarasaland. You're last name Mario.

Mario: What? Why?

Daisy: You did just rescue me, so a reward is in order. So last name please.

Mario: You are going to knight me right here?

Daisy: Yes, of course. Now I am beginning to get impatient.

Mario: Oh right, Mario you're majesty.

Daisy: Mario? Are you trying to mock me?

Oh how easy it used to be to get Daisy riled up. She was so hot-headed back in the day. She still is, but my cool attitude helps displace that whole mentality.

People see us and they see the dream couple. When they see Mario and Peach, many are beginning to wonder. If Peach is not aggressive enough to spark the relationship, and Mario is still clueless when it come to females, will the dream couple ever come to pass.

I personally don't see it in the stars. Not that I'm against Mario. No, he's my brother; I just think Peach deserves some spark in her life.  
Cooped up in that castle of hers. No real social life. Only those toads and the passing visits of my beloved and yours truly to entertain her.

I should show her the world. I can show her the world. I am brilliant. She would enjoy it. I might ask her out on a date. Who knows how she will react, but I won't know if I don't try.  
And Daisy loves this sort of stuff. I'm worried for her sometimes, but it's usually alright. She started this whole experimentation stuff.  
She was the first to introduce others into our relationship. And she gets rid of them with no left over attachments. They get used for as long as she wants to play with them.  
And I dig that.  
I dig that a lot.  
Maybe I can bring Daisy to see Peach as another one of her playthings.

Or even get a totally polygamous relationship going on here. I wouldn't mind that at all. And It would only mean more good's for Luigi.

I will bring that up next time.

Sorry Mario, but you lost your chance.

Now it is time for the better brother to get down.

* * *

_R&R_

And any views are greatly appreciated 


End file.
